


Protection

by Michi4D



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Français | French, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protective Kaiba Seto, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Kaiba sait bien que son mari est quelqu'un de fort. Mais lorsqu'on dit du mal de Joey, Kaiba ne peut le supporter.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Protection

Kaiba termina son café et consulta une dernière fois sa montre pour être sûr de bien être dans les temps. Il lui restait encore une bonne dizaine de minutes pour finir de se préparer.

Il éteignit sa tablette, rangea son ordinateur portable dans sa mallette et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son _mari_ encoreendormi. Son mari. Ce mot était aussi étrange que doux. Après plusieurs années de vie commune, Joey et Seto s'étaient mariés. Fraîchement mariés. L'heureux événement remontait à un mois à peine. Joey adorait employer ce mot pour qualifier Kaiba auprès de leurs amis, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, les joues colorées de roses. Kaiba se moquait souvent de Joey lorsqu'il réagissait ainsi mais, au fond de lui, cela le ravissait. Il aimait entendre ce mot si précieux dans la bouche de son amant. Kaiba ne put réprimer un petit sourire lorsqu'il aperçut la bague dorée au doigt de son amant. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux rebelles du blond et s'en alla.

Il avait rendez-vous avec de nouveaux collaborateurs pour gérer une partie importante de la publicité de son entreprise. L'entreprise avec qu'il travaillait depuis un moment avait beaucoup trop de dossiers à traiter pour pouvoir tout gérer. Kaiba s'était donc mis en tête de la remplacer temporairement, afin que l'entreprise puisse créer des liens avec leurs nouveaux clients et être moins débordés. Un de ses associés lui avait conseillé _D_ _esign assistance_ qui, selon lui, faisait des merveilles en très peu de temps. Faisant confiance à son partenaire qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années, Kaiba avait pris rendez-vous avec la secrétaire juste après cette conversation.

Il arriva dans un salon chic où la secrétaire l'invita à s'asseoir et lui offrit un café en attendant que monsieur Hashimoto et ses associés. Il porta à ses lèvres la tasse blanche et fumante tout en consultant ses mails pour passer le temps. On le fit entrer dans une salle où l'attendait tout un tas de monde en costume, assis autour d'une table ovale sur laquelle s'étalait boissons et dossiers papiers. Kaiba salua tout le monde et attendit.

— Monsieur Kaiba, prenez place je vous prie, lui dit un homme entre deux âges en désignant une chaise vide. Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance.

— De même, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous par l'intermédiaire de mon collègue, monsieur Simmons, il ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet.

— Vous nous en voyez fort flatté monsieur Kaiba.

L'homme, monsieur Hashimoto, se présenta et présenta ses collaborateurs. La secrétaire arriva avec un chariot à roulette remplit de nouvelles boissons. Kaiba déclina poliment son offre d'un geste de la main, écoutant les présentations de chacun.

—Nous avons étudiés votre dossier, bien que nous connaissons votre entreprise, mais c'est la règles n'est-ce pas. Votre profil est très intéressant et je vois déjà comment nous pouvons vous être utile. Cependant...

— Cependant ? répéta Kaiba en levant un sourcil.

Il était fort surpris de rencontrer un souci qui pourrait lui valoir un refus. Non pas qu'il pense plus que quiconque à cette table savoir ce qui serait le meilleur pour l'entreprise mais ses nombreuses années à la tête de la _Kaiba Corp_ lui avait bien des choses, dont le fait de savoir si oui ou non un contrat était assuré ou non. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'on pourrait lui reprocher. Jamais son entreprise n'avait été critiquée négativement, et il pensa que monsieur avait dressé un portrait flatteur de sa personne auprès de monsieur.

— Eh bien...comment dire...commença le vieil homme en prenant une gorgée d'eau. Hum...et bien...

— Il y a cet homme...continua un autre homme en évitant le regard de Kaiba.

— Quel homme ? Je ne comprends pas de qui il s'agit, avoua le brun en cherchant quel homme avait put lui causer du tort ou faire de la mauvaise publicité à son entreprise.

— Cet homme blond avec qui vous vivez, enchaîna madame Grant en grimaçant.

— Vous parlez de mon mari ? demanda Kaiba de plus en plus confus.

Il est vrai que Joey pouvait parfois se comporter un peu bizarrement, cependant lorsqu'il était en public et possiblement affilié à la _Kaiba Corp_ il agissait en prenant soin à ses mots et ses gestes. Il avait même porté des projets publiquement, notamment des duel disques. Il avait gagné bon nombre de match dans ses tournois. Kaiba savait bien que Joey n'était pas un modèle de vertu, cependant il savait aussi qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour entacher la réputation de son mari.

— Qu'a-t-il fait ? s’alarma Kaiba, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Tout ce suspens était ridicule et presque intolérable.

— Il profite de vous, reprit monsieur Hashimoto d'un ton désolé.

Kaiba avait presque envie de rire tant ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était absurde.

— Monsieur Kaiba, je vais vous parler franchement, déclara monsieur Hashimoto en essuyant ses lunettes. Votre mari, en plus d'être un homme, doit se jouer de vous.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux, profondément outré par ces propos. De quel droit osait-il proférer ces inepties devant lui ?

—...Il vous a très certainement épousé pour l'arg...

Kaiba se leva brusquement et aplatit sa main sur la table avec force.

— Comment osez-vous ?! gronda Kaiba. Vous ne savez rien de lui ou de notre relation, alors je vous prierai de garder vos idées saugrenues pour vous !

Kaiba fixa tour à tour les visages de toutes les personnes autour de la table, les accusant silencieusement. Il prit sa mallette et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas.

— Monsieur Kaiba ! s'écria monsieur Hashimoto, revenez je vous en prie !

— Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas travailler avec des gens qui méprisent la personne que j'aime, répondit le brun d'une voix tranchante.

Il claqua la porte et rejoignit la sortie, ses poings et sa mâchoire étaient crispés. En s'asseyant derrière son volant, il tenta de se calmer pour ne pas alerter Joey lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de cette affaire, Joey se sentirai coupable à coup sûr. Il respira un grand coup et mit le contact.

De retour chez lui, Joey était enfin réveillé. Il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, les cheveux encore en bataille, les yeux à peine ouverts. Lorsqu'il vit son mari franchir la porte, Joey se redressa et un large sourit éclaira son visage. Le cœur de Kaiba s'apaisa à cette vue.

— Bonjour ! Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? s'enquit le blond en enfournant une cuillère de céréales pleine à ras bord dans sa bouche.

— Ça a été, déclara Kaiba d'une voix neutre. Il vint près de son amant et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

— Je le savais ! Personne peut te résister ! sourit le blond en pointant sa cuillère vide vers Kaiba.

Ce dernier opina de la tête et prétexta avoir un peu de travail pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Il ne quitta pas son bureau de la journée, se noyant dans les dossiers et les mails afin de s'occuper l'esprit et de ne plus penser à ces fermés d'esprit. Sa tête se remplit de chiffres, de données et d'autres phrases alambiquées, si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'heure passer et la journée avec. Il ne releva la tête de son ordinateur que lorsqu'il entendit quelques coups être frappés contre la porte. Joey venait sûrement lui faire des reproches car il ne l'avait pas vu beaucoup durant ce samedi, l'un des seuls jours de repos que Kaiba s'octroyait.

— Oui ?

Il se préparait déjà au courroux de son mari et pour une fois, il n'aurait rien à dire puisqu'il était clairement en tord. Mais Joey n'était pas énervé, il semblait plus gêné.

— J'ai eu monsieur Hashimoto au téléphone, il m'a demandé si tu pouvais lui laisser une autre chance...

Les yeux de Kaiba s'écarquillèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent. La surprise et la colère se mélangeaient en lui. Il n'avait jamais communiqué le numéro de son téléphone fixe. Le culot de cet homme commençait sérieusement à l'agacer au plus au point.

— C'était le nom du type que tu devais voir ce matin, non ? demanda Joey un peu confus. Ton rendez-vous s'est mal passé ?

— S'il rappelle, ne répond pas, lâcha Kaiba un peu durement.

— Seto ! Répond-moi ! s'énerva le blond. C'est grave ? sa voix se radoucit et s'emplit d'inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'une dispute, il voulait juste comprendre.

— Non, ne t'en fait pas, répondit Kaiba en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

— D'habitude tu es un peu plus bavard quand ça se passe mal...et tu avais besoin d'eux alors je ne comprends pas...

— N'essaie pas de comprendre, je m'occupe de tout, le coupa Kaiba en rangeant un dossier brutalement, montrant son agacement.

— C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ? s'enquit le blond, la tristesse se logeant sur son visage un court instant. Il pense que je suis juste une blonde qui profite de toi ou un truc du genre ? se moqua-t-il.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois que le blond était jugé ainsi par des personnes extérieures. Il était même arrivé qu'une fois, un tabloïd fasse un article au titre racoleur pour calomnier Joey. Dès lors, Kaiba avait engagé un avocat afin que rien de sa vie privée et de celle de son mari ne se retrouve dans la presse sans qu'il soit mis au courant.

Kaiba serra la mâchoire et ne dit mot, il chercha même à éviter le regard de son amant. Cependant, Joey comprit que c'était à peu de choses près, ce qu'il s'était dit dans ce bureau ce matin-là. Bien que beaucoup de gens le trouvaient stupide, Joey pouvait aisément deviner les murmures et les attributs qu'on lui collait. Il était vulgaire, peu distingué et il paraissait bête. C'était comme cela, il ne pouvait pas le changer. Au fil du temps, il comprit que cette description peu élogieuse venait avant tout de lui. Tout au fond de lui, il avait cru à ces mensonges qu'on lui avait répété encore et encore. Ses proches lui avaient montré qui il était vraiment, un jeune homme impulsif, aimant, vivant et loyal. Peu à peu, il avait appris à rire de ces commentaires désobligeant qu'il recevait. Il savait qui il était. Quand bien même, l'idée que ces fausses rumeurs aient un impact sur le travail de Kaiba lui minait un peu le moral.

Joey soupira et s'avança vers le brun.

— Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, souffla Kaiba en anticipant les pensées de son mari. Ces idiots ne te connaissent pas. Ils ne savent pas à quel point tu es une belle personne.

Joey sourit timidement.

La première fois que cette situation s'était produite, Joey avait été si abattu, il avait tenté d'en rire mais les propos de ces inconnus l'avaient profondément blessé. Ces mots, on lui répétait depuis toujours. Il y eut même une époque lointaine où Kaiba lui avait dis la même chose, et il le regrettait amèrement. C'était avant qu'il ne connaisse réellement Joey, cependant il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour avoir agit de manière si puérile et blessante.

Kaiba se leva et prit son mari dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement, lui insufflant tout son amour. Il voulait que Joey se sente bien, qu'il soit heureux, qu'il sache à quel point il était formidable.

— Ça va aller ? demanda Joey d'une petite voix.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas, murmura Kaiba. Sa voix basse et réconfortante calma instantanément Joey. Des tas d'entreprises se battent pour m'avoir de leur côté, plaisanta le brun.

Il sentit Joey rire contre son torse. Ce son le rendit heureux, il resserra davantage son étreinte et plongea son nez dans la chevelure de son amant, humant ce doux parfum sucré et fleurit.

Kaiba se calma et passa la soirée avec son mari, préparant même le dîner pour faire pardonner son absence. Les amants prirent leur repas en tête-à-tête, discutant joyeusement.

***

Joey rentrait tranquillement chez lui. Il était passé voir Yugi pour lui montrer son nouveau jeu de cartes. Son ami avait tenu à faire une partie avec lui pour voir si son jeu tenait la route. Joey avait perdu de peu, se rendant compte de ses petites erreurs une fois les cartes en main.

Tandis qu'il marchait lentement, les mains dans les poches et perdu dans ses pensées, il tenta de voir quelles cartes pourraient présenter un meilleur jeu. Il n'entendit donc pas le pas traînant qui le suivait depuis quelques minutes.

Joey pensa passer à la boutique pour compléter son jeu. Il avait encore le temps avant de se préparer pour la simulation du tout nouveau terrain holographique créer par Kaiba. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas donné plus d'information si ce n'était que ses sens allaient être bousculés. Depuis toutes ces années Kaiba ne cessait de vouloir perfectionner ses inventions afin que les joueurs puissent totalement s'immerger dans cet univers de duel. Qu'avait-il inventer cette fois-ci ? Une protection en cas de mauvais temps ? Une acoustique permettant de ne pas assourdir les participants ? Joey était impatient de tester ce nouveau matériel !

Quelqu'un lui tira le bras, interrompant ses réflexions. Joey se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme, alcoolisé vu l'odeur. Il haussa un sourcil attendant de savoir ce que le malheureux lui voulait. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme alors il pensa ne pas le connaître. Il devait être sacrément accro à la bouteille pour se promener ivre sur la voie publique à midi à peine. L'homme ouvrit la bouche, mais sa langue gonflée et pâteuse à cause de l'alcool entravait toute forme de sons intelligibles. Joey était bien embêté, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait aider ce monsieur.

Kaiba consultât sa montre. L'heure du déjeuner était presque terminée et il n'avait rien avalé. Il se leva de son bureau et se rendit à la cafétéria de l'entreprise car il avait totalement oublié de se préparer à manger la veille. La soirée avec son mari avait été si délicieuse que c'était comme ci le temps s'était arrêté, comme ci il n’existait qu'eux. Le brun sourit en repensant à ces agréables moments.

Il sortit de sa rêverie en constatant que certains couloirs étaient vides. Ses sourcils se froncèrent anticipant un problème. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas d'employés en blouses blanches errer dans ces couloirs ? Il arriva dans un bureau dont la porte était ouverte, les employés étaient tous autour d'un téléphone portable, la mine effarée. Le brun entra sans s'annoncer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rude.

Les employés sursautèrent, leur regard fuyait celui de leur patron.

— C'est-à-dire monsieur Kaiba...commença un homme.

— Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? le coupa son collègue en se frottant la nuque.

Kaiba leva un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui avait pu marquer l'actualité au point d'interrompre le travail de ses employés.

— C'est à propos de votre mari...

— Comment ?

Kaiba prit le portable des mains de son employé et remit la vidéo au début. On y voyait un homme, alcoolisé, en train d'insulter son amant. Il le traitait de tous les noms et l'accusait de saboter la vie de Kaiba. Il fut vite repoussé par des passants. Lorsque sa colère passa un peu, Kaiba reconnu l'homme qui se trouvait autour de cette table ovale pendant son rendez-vous raté du début de semaine. Il reposa le portable un peu brutalement sur le bureau et quitta la pièce bien décidé à dire deux mots à cet homme. Son visage se ferma davantage, désormais Joey était au courant de toutes les horreurs que ces hommes et ces femmes avaient dites sur lui. Kaiba se sentait amer et presque déçu de ne pas avoir su protéger mieux son amant. Il savait pertinemment que Joey était fort, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait absolument le protéger de tous ces propos faux et blessants que le jeune homme avait subi depuis son enfance.

— Seto ? appela une voix qui lui semblait lointaine.

Sa colère l'avait momentanément aveuglé à tel point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Joey qui attendait sagement dans le petit salon qu'on vienne le chercher pour son test.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le blond en voyant la mine de son mari.

— Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça...

— T'inquiète pas, ça va, sourit Joey en prenant la main de Kaiba pour le calmer.

— Je vais demander à maître Harper de s'occuper d'eux, menaça le brun en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

— Pas le peine de le déranger, yaura bien une ou deux personnes pour me défendre sur les réseaux sociaux, il m'a pas touché tu sais, blagua le blond en retirant le portable de la main de son amant.

Kaiba ne se détendit pas pour autant, il voulait faire payer leurs paroles à tous ces imbéciles.

— On va être en retard pour le test, tenta doucement Joey pour changer les idées de Kaiba.

Le brun expira longuement et le suivit. Si Joey disait qu'il allait bien, il allait le croire. Il mit de côté cette histoire et se concentra sur son travail.

***

Les commentaires affluaient sous la vidéo mise en ligne par un passant qui avait tenté d'aider Joey à se débarrasser de l'homme ivre. Ils défendaient le jeune homme et blâmait la société _D_ _esign assistance_ pour son mauvais traitement. Des témoignages surgirent pour appuyer la vidéo. Bon nombre de personnes avaient été attaqués sur des différences sociales ou physiques totalement aberrantes et injustes. Les internautes appelèrent au boycott de la société. Kaiba se sentait fier lorsqu’il apercevait des commentaires élogieux en faveur de Joey. Il y en avait des tonnes. Joey s'amusait beaucoup de la situation et il envoya certains tweets à son mari.

@ _Duelmonsters159 :Vraiment des pourris les gars de cette boîte..._

_@Yugifan1 : Mais de quoi il se mêle le vieux ??_

_@Joey'swife : Mais Joey est si adorable !! Ce mec devrait avoir honte !!_

_@IwishIwasAKaiba : Dites moi qu'il va payer pour ses insultes..._

_@KaiJuSupremacy : Il doit être méga jaloux de pas être comme Kaiba et d'avoir un mari comme Joey !_

— Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on me défendrait ! Les gens m'adorent !

Kaiba pouffa et attira le blond dans ses bras. Il était rassuré, Joey allait bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

— Ils ont bon goût, sourit Kaiba en embrassant Joey.

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! 
> 
> Je ris encore en pensant aux tweets que j'ai écrit (oui je me fais rire seule...). J'espère que les @ n'existent pas vraiment ><
> 
> Voici mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade) pour voir l'avancée sur mes autres projets.


End file.
